Preguntar
by Petit Nash
Summary: El razonamiento de Emily era "si tienes que pensar si amas a alguien o no, la respuesta es no. Cuando amas a alguien sólo lo sabes" y era tiempo de que Hotch lo entendiera.


**N.A.** Hola a todos! Durante mi otro fic Historia de una noche de lluvia, prometí hacer una historia de lo que me pidiera a quien me dejara el review número 100 de la historia, y he cumplido lo acordado, aquí esta la historia... Para Emmily Candy Bright, besos guapa. Te quiero. Disfruta la historia.

**Preguntar**

No eran exactamente amigos íntimos, ni nada así, pero en el último año habían desarrollado una relación basada en confianza y apoyo indiscutible, ya ninguno dudaba del otro, ya sabían muy bien que el otro iba a cuidarle la espalda en cada ocasión, ya de cierto modo podían decir que eran cercanos.

Y aunque de cierto modo ninguno de ellos era persona de muchos amigos o dispuesta a confiar verdadera y al cien por ciento en alguien, tal vez era eso también lo que los unía... Si alguien en el mundo era capaz de entender el muro con el que se separaba de los otros Aarón Hotchner, esa era sin duda Emily Prentiss.

Pero para el tipo de cosas que iba a enfrentar esos días no estaba preparada Emily... Un día, de la noche a la mañana, Hotch parecía tener algo nuevo en mente, algo inusual, y aunque era especialmente cuidadoso, Emily, que estaba estableciendo una buena relación con él, se dio cuenta perfectamente de eso, sólo que no se sentía capaz de preguntar; pero para su suerte, o para su desgracia, él fue el que sacó el tema. Una mañana en su oficina.

-Prentiss... ¿puedo preguntarte algo un poco... extraño?- la sorprendió él

-Seguro- dijo ella intentando no fruncir el ceño dudosa de eso

-Pues... es...- él parecía algo nervioso con todo eso- las mujeres... ¿cómo puedes saber cuando... bueno, si lo que dicen es realmente de corazón? Sé que es una pregunta tonta pero... –

Pero él no llegó a terminar ni la idea, porque ella soltó una risa ahogada, de principió Hotch no supo como tomar eso, pero terminó por relajarse conciente de que ella sería la última persona en burlarse de él.. Ella rió porque no esperaba una pregunta de ese tipo justamente de él, pero al cabo de un par de segundos se quedo en silencio y se dio cuenta de que en realidad ya no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Entonces, ¿eso es lo que te tiene preocupado estos días?... ¿una chica?- preguntó ella intentando mantener la sonrisa

-Es Haley..-

-Oh, ya veo... tu ex esposa- dijo sin saber porque marcaba el "ex" en eso

-Pues sí...- el se sintió incomodo por un momento- es que, hemos hablado últimamente y... se ha dado la posibilidad de salir; no lo sé, es raro todo eso, me ha dicho que puede darme otra oportunidad para reparar todo...-

-¿Una segunda oportunidad?- saltó Emily- ¿para hacer qué? Tú no hiciste nada malo que deba repararse, no eres tú al que deben darle una segunda oportunidad...- al momento de arrepintió de lo dicho y se llevó la mano a la boca, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y él parecía realmente sorprendido.

Pero la conversación se acabó al momento, pues, tras un golpe en la puerta, Rossi entró en la oficina con un caso entre manos; al dirigirse a la sala de conferencias Hotch le lanzó a Emily una mirada extraña, pero no le dijo nada y ella se quedo con una sensación fea en su interior.

Esa extraña distancia entra ambos agentes se mantuvo durante todo su viaje a Atlanta, donde debían resolver un caso importante... Y aunque el caso acaparaba toda su atención, Emily no podía dejar de pensar que debía disculparse con Hotch, ni tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el enojo que había sentido al salir Haley al tema... en parte eso era lo que le resultaba verdaderamente extraño.

No entendía que pasaba con Hotch y Haley, pero le parecía que él estaba cometiendo una tontería con eso de la "segunda oportunidad", de verdad no entendía nada... ¿a qué jugaba Hotch? ¿hablaba en serio? Ya se había divorciado... ¿es que acaso no entendía lo que implicaba ser EX? Pero suponía que no era ese el asunto...

Finalmente cuando volvieron a Quántico, le pareció que era el momento de disculparse con Hoth por entrometerse así en su vida, probablemente él estuviera muy enojado con ella. Se presentó esa noche en su oficina, suspiró profundamente, esperó a que él terminará una llamada y decidió confrontarlo.

-Lo siento- dijo ella firme, decidida- por lo del otro día, yo no debía... no me correspondía opinar-

-Prentiss, no te preocupes, apreció tu opinión, porque tú siempre eres sincera conmigo- le dedicó lo más parecido a una sonrisa, que era bastante viniendo de él

-Y... ¿cómo lo llevas? Lo de Haley-

-Es difícil decirlo, en realidad me hiciste pensar mucho... Preguntarme muchas cosas... como si aún amo a Haley, y creo que sí, pero me lo pregunto a ratos...-

-Janice Markowitz dijo una vez- interrumpió Emily- que si tienes que pensar si amas a alguien o no, la respuesta es no. Cuando amas a alguien sólo lo sabes-

-¿Dices que no la amo?-

-No... no digo eso, Hotch- dijo ella repentinamente con un hilo de voz

Pero tal vez por que lo que acababa de decirle era algo muy cierto para ella, por los últimos días o por... tantísimas cosas que tenía con Aarón Hotchner, que sólo compartía de cierto modo con él... se armó de valor, para poder decirle la verdad, porque la realidad era que ella sólo lo sabía...

-Pero me gustaría que no-

-¿Qué?- Hotch casi reaccionó violentamente, pero la miró fijamente, curioso- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque te amo-

El silencio que se hizo tras eso fue sepulcral, Hotch la miraba pero parecía no verla del todo, como si su mente estuviera a miles de kilómetros de ahí, como si no pudiera terminar de procesar las palabras de Emily, el silencio entre ellos era tal que casi podían escuchar los latidos del corazón del otro. Finalmente, cuando parecía que él iba a decir algo, ella dio marcha atrás hasta la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Hotch... nos vemos mañana- alcanzó a murmurar antes de salir.

Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla. No había dejado que escapara esa única lagrima porque Hotch se había quedado mudo ante la confesión, sino porque ella no había podido hacerlo... Porque ella tenía muy claro lo que sentía, increíblemente claro, pero no había podido callárselo y no sabía que implicaría eso a la larga... Secó la única lagrima con el dorso de su mano y dejo la UAC sin mirar atrás.

Tardó mucho en hacerse a la idea de lo que había hecho, no era una declaración cualquiera, ni siquiera había tenido la sutileza de intentar plantear de algún modo todo lo que sentía o creía sentir... ah no, la señorita había decidido hablar de amor... Eso resultaba arriesgado... Tardó mucho tiempo en decidirse a ir a casa, dio tantas vueltas por la ciudad, mirando sin mirar, intentando entender... "si tienes que pensar si amas a alguien o no, la respuesta es no. Cuando amas a alguien sólo lo sabes" eso era verdad pero... suponía que eso no se contemplaba para decirle a tu jefe que lo amas... Casi a medianoche llegó a su casa.

Estaba agotada, tantas cosas la había destrozado por dentro, incluso se sentía desmoralizada a pesar de que estaba convencida de lo que sentía... Se detuvo antes de llegar a su puerta, aun con las llaves en la mano... sentado frente a su portal estaba Hotch... el corazón le latió muy rápido.

-Hola...- alcanzó a murmurar ella- ¿qué haces aquí?, bueno, no importa, esta bien, ahora te abro... ¿llevas mucho aquí? Porque de saber que ibas a venir no habría tardado tanto- ella hablaba tan rápido que casi le costaba entenderse y estaba a punto de quedarse sin aire

-Emily- la cortó él- llevo aquí unos diez minutos, nada más, no te preocupes-

-Pasa... – dijo ella recuperando el aliento y con el corazón desbocado, preguntándose que estaba pasando o que iba a pasar...

Emily sentía como le temblaban las manos mientras sujetaba las llaves para abrir la puerta, no estaba segura de poder abrir con normalidad, él ahí era tan extraño; la última vez había ido para que ella volviera al equipo, la había confrontado... pero ese momento era... Finalmente acertó con la llave y escucho el movimiento de la cerradura por debajo del latido de su propio corazón, luego giró la perilla y volteó a mirar a Hotch.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dijiste?- preguntó él apenas ella terminó de abrir la puerta

-Sí- contestó ella con la cabeza en alto- estoy segura-

-Gracias al cielo- suspiró él, entrando tras ella, pero sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos uno con el otro- porque hace un rato, cuando iba a ver a Haley me detuve a medio camino y cuando iba a preguntarme si yo... ni siquiera me había hecho la pregunta y ya sabía la respuesta, como tú dijiste, sólo lo supe... Así que di la vuelta y estoy aquí-

-Hotch...- lo dijo como en un suspiro mientras Hotch empujaba la puerta para que se cerrará tras él, dejándolos frente a frente, durante las milésimas de segundo más misteriosas y a la vez reveladoras de su vida... Emily era incapaz de hablar pero sentía que debía decir algo...

Y cuando Hotch finalmente se acercó a ella para terminar lo que había empezado a decirle, a confesarle... ya no tuvieron que preguntarse nada... absolutamente nada... ni decir nada, ni cuestionar... lo sabían perfectamente ambos, la verdad... la respuesta era sí...

-Para decirte que te amo, Emily Prentiss-

**FIN**


End file.
